wofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
GhostWings
Before you use a GhostWing, you HAVE to ask me! My username is TechSaur. You HAVE TO ASK before using a GhostWing in your story. GhostWings are known as mysterious, shy and a "silent danger." They aren't like any other dragons in the land due to features that truly stand out on the outside of them. Known as the "icy, toxic breathers," the GhostWings are the loners of the dragons. Even though they are very different from the rest, they still make do. Appearance GhostWings have long, thick, silky white or pale gray fur instead of scales. With this pelt color, this allows them to blend in with fog, mist and clouds. The fur is easy to burn off though, so they must stay away from fire. They have feathered wings, the underside of them pale gray. When flying, they can glide easier as the feathers cut through the air quicker. The furred dragons have pale red, orange or yellow eyes with white pupils, the rim of them always glowing. Each GhostWing can have a different tail length due to a mutation in the genes that allows the tails to be different in length. They have tongues that can grow or shorten at will and curved teeth, similar to a komodo dragon's. GhostWings are also able to hang upside-down from ceilings, having long claws. The claws can tear through rock and is often used for digging through rocks to form dens. The names are usually made up of two words (such as Mist-Heart or Cloud-Counter) or one word. The two-word name can be based off many things, such as the form, how thick the fur is, the pelt color and other factors. Or, the name can be one word (such as Sky). The naming doesn't really matter to the GhostWings. Horns GhostWings have different horns depending on age. Here are the ones that can be found in these dragons. Hatchlings will have no horns whatsoever. Once they become juveniles and youth, their horns will begin to sprout from their heads. They are very smooth with little to no ridges, curving back. They tend to shine. Once they begin to grow older, the horns begin to rapidly grow. They proceed to begin curving forward, making a boxy swirl shape. Sometimes, the horns will curl back. GhostWings also battle with their curled horns. They lock curled horns, slinging heads side to side. Sometimes, the horns may break. Known Traits All GhostWings have different personalities and traits. There are some that are passed down though. These dragons are highly superstitious. They're always thinking "what if this or that" or something similar. When a newcomer comes in, they have to puff a cloud of toxins in their face to test the ability of breathing in something harmful, which doesn't effect GhostWings. Some dragons say that the deaths of others is caused by the doings of the GhostWings. This may be true or false. The furred dragons love to collect items to craft into accessories. They like to wear their small accessories and show it to others. They like to create stone carvings to place around their "nests" of snow for decoration and they enjoy carving pictures on the walls of the caves. Before fighting, they like to plan out their tactics. It's rare for another dragon to declare war on them because of the chemicals they breathe. They take the time to plan out where they will strike and how they'll attack, along with the groups that are separated. Abilities These dragons are known for having unique ways of defense. Instead of the normal fire every other dragon breathes, GhostWings breathe toxic gasses. It could either be a single harmful gas or a mixture of many that can severely injure another dragon if the mixture is strong enough. They can create a gas that appears to be fog to fool foes and trick them into thinking it's fog. GhostWings can only generate this fog. No matter how strong a dragon is, the "fog" WILL effect another dragon after inhaling. The gas goes to the lungs and begins to cripple them, making them rot. Once that is done, the toxins move on through veins and destroys blood cells, both white and red. The body cannot fight this off once it has entered the insides. It then moves on to the organ system to clot the flow of liquids, then moves on to the muscles. The muscles freeze up, paralyzing the one who took a breath. Once that is done, the toxins kill the dragon by shutting down the brain. Because they have toxic breathe, they can inhale any harmful things in the air that would normally kill another dragon. They are used to inhaling these acids and they have no effect on a GhostWing. Two GhostWings cannot have a toxic battle because the air won't effect the other one. Along with this, they are immune to anything cold. GhostWings have lived in the cold for a long time and they have grown used to the freezing climate on the mountain they reside on. The thick pelt helps them keep warm, but really, the coldness doesn't effect much. They also have good vision. Location GhostWings live on the very top of a large snowcapped mountain that nobody could inhabit due to the coldness. The dragons have adapted to the cold environment after having nowhere else to go. On the very top where the GhostWings live, the air is filled with harmful gasses and less oxygen. The stone is covered with snow, which is VERY cold. Luckily, GhostWings tolerate the freezing temperature and can keep warm. The group of GhostWings stay in a very large cave with fairly small opening that the GhostWings fit into. Larger dragons cannot enter the cave due to the size. The cave is warmer than outside, oddly. Some of the dragons will sleep upside-down on hanging rocks on the ceiling. Nobody visits them because of how cold the mountains are. The mountains are freezing and dragons may get sick over how cold the place is and the gasses around it. Plus, the fog makes things worse for others. They own part of the mountain. Weaknesses Every dragon has weaknesses. Because of their long fur, GhostWings cannot get close to anything that is too hot. Their fur will easily burn off. If it ever grows back, it won't be as soft and will end up being prickly. GhostWings with prickly fur are known as the "oddballs" of the group. Even though GhostWings have flexible legs, they can't run as fast. They do fly quick, but their energy may drain out quickly depending on the situation. They are also kind of clumsy depending on age. Mature ones won't trip over stuff, while young ones will easily fall. Toxins GhostWings have the ability to convert toxic chemicals into gasses. Any toxic gas that exists can be used by GhostWings depending on strength, age and other stats. A Queen can possess the ability to use every single toxin alive and convert it into a strong gas, sometimes even a massive mix of them all, which can kill a dragon far larger instantly. No other dragon can use every single toxic substance. Hatchlings will have very weak toxins that they are born with. They have very, very VERY little effect on other dragons. They cannot kill anyone because of how weak they are. Adolescents and other youth will have stronger toxins than hatchlings that don't have a massive effect. They could kill a hatchling of another dragon species easily because of how weak the hatchlings are. These cannot have many chemical mixtures. Adults have far stronger ones. They can have lots more mixtures of the gases and chemicals than others. They are the tough ones and are usually the fighters of the society if a war ever breaks out. GhostWing-Only Toxins There are certain toxins that can cause damage that only GhostWings can use. The dragons are the ONLY ones who can access these toxins. Here are some of them: There are tons of combinations with other chemicals that can be formed. The effects of that chemical and one of these will combine to form a stronger substance. Curses "Curses" only happen once in a long time. A cursed GhostWing has black fur and normal wings instead of the normal features. They are known as "devils" to the other GhostWings and are usually driven out of the mountains or killed. These cursed dragons cannot breathe the toxins a normal one would. Instead, they can kill a dragon with their minds. The chemicals may or may not effect them- it depends. A way GhostWings can possibly predict this occurrence is the egg. Most GhostWing eggs are pale gray with dark flecks. If an egg has no flecks or a single black fleck, it may be the result of a curse. Sometimes, the egg is destroyed altogether to prevent a "devil" from hatching. The egg will either be smashed by a GhostWing or thrown off a ledge if the society decides to destroy the egg. Queen The GhostWings are led by a dragon named Queen Fogheart. She is a strong dragon with larger horns than the rest of the GhostWings. She possessed a mixture of every toxin that she can use on rare occasion. She is a strong dragon who sleeps in a cave that is carved into a higher peak. The kingdom they live in is the Fog Kingdom. Queen Fogheart isn't a super hostile queen, but she can get angry if bugged enough. Ceremonies and Special Events Every year, the GhostWings will give thanks to their GemWing guardian, Diamondia the Diamond GemWing. They thank her for guiding them and getting them so far in the land. With this, they have a feast. They don't eat much due to having small stomachs and bigger lungs. When an egg hatches, a ceremony will be held for a name to be given to the hatchling. The meeting takes place in a clearing with ice-covered, sharp-tipped rocks surrounding it in a circle. The dragons fly over the rocks. Creation GhostWings were the accidental product of a NightWing experiment. A NightWing had found strange, speckled eggs and decided to infect it with toxins. This lead to the development of toxic breath, since the unhatched GhostWings inside them had swallowed the toxins. When the egg hatcheds, the NightWing was shocked to see that the dragons had white fur. Trying to hide what he had done, the dragon flew the hatchlings to a mountainside and left it, quickly returning to the kingdom he came from. The hatchlings unusually survived the climate, snacking on small bugs that came its way. It was strange for it to survive the cold and live without much food. Once the GhostWing hatched, they would go up the mountain. They weren't sure how they were surviving the cold and the toxic clouds as they climbed higher. As they grew, they realized that they weren't siblings. Soon, the GhostWings began to grow in numbers. The two first GhostWings were named Toxicwing and Snowfall. They died of a fall when their wings locked, causing them to crash and break their skulls. The two bled to death. As more of the eggs were being created by the GhostWings alive, either repopulation or from inserting toxins into the speckled eggs that were found, they grew in numbers. Once they learned how the society was supposed to work, Fogheart was pronounced queen. They went on from there. Rivals and Enemies Rivals: (COMMENT IF YOUR DRAGONS ARE RIVALED OR SUGGEST A CANON DRAGON) Neutral: MossWings. They just don't like each other. StarWings. They don't have much interaction because they're far apart. Enemies: MagmaWings. They're SUCH a problem to GhostWings, so much that they've developed a hate against them. Heat is their worst weakness. Category:Fan Dragons